


Holidate

by raaanyon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Confessing during the trip? It's like two weeks away from now, and he doesn't think that he's ready. But the idea of having Seungmin as a holidate for the new year eve sounds promising.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 12





	Holidate

"Come on, Lix, just join us already!" Jisung begs for the nth time that day. 

Since early morning, Felix kept rejecting Jisung's offer to join him and the others for a new year trip. "We only stay there for a night! And we'll head back to Seoul the very next day."

"I don't care about the staying duration, I know my family won't mind either...." Felix hangs his words, kind of doubt to continue.

"Then why do you keep rejecting my offer?"

Felix sighs, "I don't want to be a fifth wheel!!" His cheeks blushes red, maybe embarrassed by his own thought. Jisung must be crazy for inviting him along to their double dates. 

Jisung only tilts his head and looking confused in response, so Felix continues, "You, Hyunjin, Sunwoo, and Eric will be the ones going. You and Hyunjin are already dating, and we all know well that Sunwoo and Eric might be too, soon. Maybe Sunwoo will even confess later during the trip."

Jisung actually understands where the conversation head to, but it's not Jisung if he doesn't use the chance he has to tease his best friend, "So, what's the point?"

"You really want me to lay it out there by myself huh??" Felix is having a fight with his own thought, asking himself whether it is necessary to explain the reason why he doesn't want to join them. "I just don't want to be alone and lonely when you guys decide to have a private time. Because I am sure you and Hyunjin, well especially Sunwoo and Eric will need some."

Jisung's laughs last for around 10 seconds before he looks at Felix's annoyed expression and stops. "Then we'll just invite   
one other person, that's easy!" 

"But, wh-"

"Hey Seungmin, are you free on the new year eve and the day after that?" Not minding Felix's unfinished sentence, Jisung suddenly yells to Seungmin, a nerdy boy sitting behind them.

Being best friends for years, it is only natural for Jisung and Felix to share some secrets, including secrets about who they have their crushes on. And Jisung knows well how whipped his best friend for Seungmin is. 

Seungmin turns his head to the direction of his two classmates, "Yes, kind of. Why?"

Felix tries his best to shut Jisung's mouth with both of his hands only to be bitten by the older boy. This friend of his must be out of his mind, but what's new, this is Jisung after all. 

"Cool, then will you join us for a short trip to Busan? Consider it as a new year celebration," Jisung asks despite the struggles fighting with Felix's hands. 

The youngest of the three takes no time to answer, "Yeah sure. Is Felix coming too?"

Jisung smiles teasingly toward Felix and whispers, "I know you actually want it, stop acting like you don't like it, and answer him."

Felix is in extra panic with idea spending the new year eve with his crush, yet he answers nonetheless, "Y-yes, I'll be going too." 

"Nice. I'll anticipate it." Seungmin smiles toward Felix and Jisung. "Tell me the detail about the trip later? I need to meet our homeroom teacher now," he continues before finally walking out their classroom.

"Are you nuts!?" Felix's hands are continuously slapping Jisung's arms after Seungmin left. "How dare you to invite him out of nowhere! He's not even in our circle of friends." 

"Come on Lix, you should be thankful to me. I know you like him since last year. Now all you have to do is to wisely use the chance I provided," Jisung grins, still trying to escape from Felix's slaps. 

"What do you mean using the chance?"

"Me and Hyunjin are dating, Sunwoo and Eric will be too, well if you are not planning to confess to him during the trip, just consider having him as a holidate, that must be nice," suggests Jisung. 

Confessing during the trip? It's like two weeks away from now, and he doesn't think that two weeks are enough to prepare everything. But the idea of having Seungmin as a holidate for the new year eve sounds promising. They could get closer from that, and who knows what other possibilities he could have after being close to Seungmin.

"Okay, I'll do it...." Felix slams his head on the table, unwillingly surrender to his best friend's ideas. "I can't believe I actually agree with your crazy ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted it on my Twitter back in December, yet kinda late to post it here. So the holiday vibes might be not here anymore hahaha.


End file.
